Rising Eagle
by Tiger Evans
Summary: It is the year of 1777, the 13 British colonies of Northern America revolt against their oprressors, known as Arthur and Alice Kirkland. The young American nation faces an army, that seems unbeatable. Not trained in war or tactics, she seeks help from Europe (Prussia x fem!America)
1. Day 1 - Arrival

((This story bases on historic facts, but can differ from the actual history))

_It is the year of 1777, the 13 British colonies of Northern America revolt against their oprressors, known as Arthur and Alice Kirkland. The young American nation faces an army, that seems unbeatable. Not trained in war or tactics, she seeks help from Europe_

Gilbert walks down the board, that leads to the landing stage. After a long journey he had finally reached the haven of Philadelphia and watches the hectiness of the people for a moment.  
"These farmers are at war? Not even able to hold a musket, they want to fight the British Empire? How do you want to win a war without soldiers? We have plenty of work here."  
Gil is accompanied by Baron Steuben, a general, who insisted to come with him. Throwing his seabag over his shoulder, he walks to the end of the stage, where Amelia awaits him. He lets the seabag fall on the floor and salutes.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt, ready for order!"  
Laughing he stops saluting and hugs the blonde girl.  
"Hey Gil..."  
Her voice shakes with every word.  
"Thank you for coming..."  
You can clearly see her fear and tension, while she presses on him, shivering.  
"There's no chance, I would avoid this opportunity to beat that tea bastard. Have no fear, because the awesome Prussia will lead you to victory!"  
Slowly getting away from him, she blinks and replies with a cute smile.  
"Who else, if not you?"  
With an arrogant, but approving grin, he goes on.  
"I have thought about everything already. Is there a place we can talk in peace?"  
"Let us go to my house. It's not big or very noble, but it's near. No one will disturb us there."  
Her sight changes to General von Steuben, who is still waiting behind Gilbert.  
"But before, who is this man?"  
A short blink goes back from the white-haired Gilbert, before he starts to talk again.  
"General Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben. He will help me to train your troops."  
She waves for a moment, but then changes to Gilbert again.  
"I will let him bring to Mr. Washington. He's the leader of our...troops."  
Gilbert nods again and grabs his seabag.  
"Very well, then let us go."

They go to the house which is located in the camp of Valley Forge. Gilbert recognizes that Amelia is barely dressed. In the house, she shows him a room to stay. Leaving his baggage there, he walks into the living room to meet her again. She's sitting at one end of a wooden table, while Gilbert is standing at the other side and braces himself from the table with both arms.  
"At first we have to do something about your clothes. They are not really battle proofed."  
He is standing there in his blue uniform, while Amelia just wears a white shirt, not even covering her bellybutton, a brown jacket with the same length and a green skirt around her waist, which does not even reach her knees.  
"M-My clothes? But they look so good and are comfortable!"  
Slight indignation is heard in her voice.  
"But...if you say they are not battle proofed...okay."  
Gilbert lets his head fall and sighs.  
"They sure look good, but it's not usable for a fight. You need an uniform that is airy, provides you enough space to move but also covers you from harm."  
She nods in understanding.  
"I'll say them, that they shall craft one for me. Anything else?"  
She seems excited, while Gilbert is calm and tips at the desk.  
"While I am here, I will teach you how to shoot, how to fight, how to survive and how to create battle tactics. And maybe some more, if we figure something out."  
Again she nods accepting it.  
"Sounds good to me. Let us do it this way and start tomorrow...you must be tired from the journey."  
"Tomorrow? Well...yeah, you are right. Tomorrow would be better."  
He sinks down at a chair and looks at her.  
"How does it look? How is the war going?"  
"Now that we have conquered Philadelphia, we will march on New York. We hope that the Brits will give up, when we controll the main harbours. "  
The white-haired man closes his eyes for a moment and thinks about it.  
"This could work, but don't be sure about it."  
"I know. I'm not that stupid."  
A small smirk crosses his face, as he looks at her again and sees her broad grin.  
"At least you are selfconfident. This is important."  
"This is something I need, to survive this whole shit."  
She stands up hastily and looks apologizing at Gilbert.  
"Oh no! Where are my manners? Can I serve you something to drink?"  
A bit surprised. the Prussian looks at his host, before shaking his head.  
"Thanks, but no. I will rest soon."  
Slightly disappointed, her head falls a bit, but quickly there is a new smile on her face.  
"Alright, do it! It's already getting dark. I will extinguish the lights and go to sleep as well."  
Gilbert nods and stands up.  
"I wish you a good night then."  
He makes his way to the small room, she prepared for him and gets ready to sleep. Soon he lies in the bed, yawning and stretching.  
Meanwhile Amelia walks around the house to extinguich all the lights, before going to bed as well.

Half asleep, Gilbert hears how someone opens his door. He wants to grab his sabre, but it's too far away. He breathes out relieved, when he sees Amelia coming in, in her nightdress.  
"Amelia? Are you okay?"  
Shily she nods, her cheeks getting red.  
"Would...it be okay...if I sleep next to you? I-I would be less scared in the night then...!"  
The question got him and and he tilts his head slightly in surprise.  
"U-Uhm, s-sure."  
Embarrassed he lifts the blanket, so that she can crawl under it.  
"Thanks Gil..."  
She kisses his cheek and cuddles him. His face shines red in the darkness.


	2. Day 2 - Morning

As he awakes the next day, Gilbert does have to look around. Confused his sight goes around and then to Amelia, who is still sleeping while cuddled at him.  
"How drunk have I been yesterday...?"  
This thought goes through his head several times.  
"Right...Philadelphia, Valley Forge...the war."  
He looks back down at her, smirking a bit.  
"I would never...with a child..."  
His cheeks redden a bit, thinking of this.  
"...but looking this way, she's really cute. No Gil, she's a child...but how long?"  
He shakes his head to catch some clear thoughts. Waken by the tremor of his shaking, Amelia looks at the Prussia with small eyes, gets red and slides back, so that she falls down the bed.  
"Owie..."  
Petting her head, she looks at him over the edge of the bed.  
"I-I mean good morning!"  
Surprised and still tired, Gilbert looks at the girl.  
"Good morning...are you alright?"  
She nods hastily and gets dark red  
"E-Everything fine. I was just shocked when I first saw you"  
A small grin decorates the Prussians face.  
"Am I such a bad view? And I thought I still look good. Maybe it's my age?"  
"Wh-What? That's not what I meant! You look great, godlike, just awesome! I-I..."  
The red in her face gets even darker and her stammeling opaque. Gilbert however rolls on his belly and turns to her, so that his face is near to hers. Surprised by his move and the near, she shrugs and backs off.  
"You weren't that timid tonight."  
He tilts his head lightly and grins.  
"S-Stop it! It's embarrassing!"  
He crawls towards her again, bracing his hands from the floor, right next to her legs.  
"So? You think so?"  
An almost mean grin is on his lips.  
"I think your reaction is daaaamn cute!"  
She squeaks, as he hits her back at the wall.  
"C-Cute? G-G-Gil?"  
Not able to stay serious, Gilbert starts to laugh.  
"I'm just teasing you, but your reaction was indeed cute."  
"Y-YOU?!"  
With a high red face, she slaps him in the face, so that his head hits the small, wooden bed table and Gilbert falls from the bed.  
"Urgh..."  
She startles and sits at his chest, petting his head and with a guilty face.  
"O-Oh no, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to! Open your eyes, come one!"  
Keeping his eyes closed, he starts to laugh again.  
"You will surely beat the British Empire with this slap..."  
"Y-You jerk!"  
She hits his chest.  
"Be careful or I'll get revenge."  
"Co-Come on! I'm not scared of you!"  
An even broader grin is seen, as he grabs her wrists.  
"But you should."  
Pulling on her wrists, Gilbert gets the young girl down to him and. Near to his face, she gets red again.  
"W-What are you doing?"  
Holding her, he presses her on him, still laughing.  
"Revenge!"  
He presses a small kiss on her cheek, before releasing her.  
"Now stand up! Dress up, eat and then we train!"  
Not fully realizing what had just happened, she nods and stands up.  
"Y-Yes sir!"  
She runs out of the room, into her own and locks the door to get some clear thoughts. Meanwhile Gilbert stands up and smirks amused, before dressing up. He walks down the stairs to the living room, where Amelia is already waiting, fully dressed. A mean grin is seen on her lips, when she tackles her, so that Gilbert crushes on the ground.  
"REVENGE!"  
Totally surprised he looks at the American girl.  
"Seems like you know blitz attacks already."  
With a smirk she stands up and walks in the kitchen.  
"Well, I've learned from the best."  
Flattered he stands up, blushing lightly and sits down at the big, wooden table.  
"That's true my dear."  
Happily she serves a little breakfast.

After the breakfast, they walk out of the house. The air is fresh and you can smell the ocean.  
"Alright!"  
You can hear a rough tone in his voice, when he stops and turns around.  
"I will start with teaching you, how to fight with a sword. It's not so important anymore, but when the musketries stop working, you will be happy to know, how to wield a sword. At first, draw your sword."  
She does as he says and draws her sword.  
"Standard pose!"  
Gilbert takes a battle pose, where he holds his sword in front of him. Amelia does the same but shivers lightly.  
"No, not like this! Argh, Amelia wait!"  
He sticks his sword in the ground and walks next to her.  
"Look, I show you."  
Gilbert presses on her and leads her arms. They move together, so that she can learn the motions. With red cheeks, she smiles about every new lection. Whenever Gilbert had shown her a new combination, she imitates it immediately. But sometimes she makes it wrong on purpose, so that he does have to show her again. They train like this for ours, until Gilbert decides to test her.  
"I think you know the basics."  
Again he takes his standard pose.  
"Come on, come at me. I want to see what you've learned."  
Hesitating she nods and attacks him. It's easy for Gilbert to block it and he tries to counterattack it, but it is distracted to the side. Surprised he gets a hit in the stomach and falls forward.  
"Argh...that was good..."  
Grinning he jumps back and takes position. Making a step forward, he attacks again. He feints right, but attacks with the sword in his left hand. Talented as she is, she blocks it and hits him another time. He falls back and crushes on his back, raising dust. Both start to cough, but soon it turns into laughter. Amelia kneels down at Gilberts chest and sticks the sword into the ground, next to his head.  
"I guess I've won!"  
He nods and stretches his arms to the side.  
"You're a natural talent. I haven't expected this,"  
She leans closer to him and grins.  
"What is my reward?"  
"You will win the war?"  
Lightly pouting, she looks at him.  
"I mean from you, for being such a great student?"  
He sighs lightly, but smiles.  
"I will think of something, okay?"  
With a broad grin, she nods happily.  
"Yay! But it must be something great!"  
"Okay, okay, I will surely find something."  
Happily she jumps around his chest.  
"I will hope so!"  
Finally she gets off of him and helps Gilbert to stand up. The Prussian dusts off and looks at the girl with a tired expression.  
"We should take a break. You've learned many things today."  
Smiling she takes his hand and drags him with her.  
"Let us forget the war for a moment and have some fun! Sometimes you need some fun!"  
Hesitating a bit, he finally nods.  
"Sounds good. It would be good to relax a bit."  
Together they leave the camp.


End file.
